


Tipiška meilės istorija...

by MedeinaYuri



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bandymas nusižudyti, Lietuviškai, M/M, Main Character Death, Other, Prisikėlimas, Yullen, commiting suicide, lt, pagrindinio veikėjo mirtis, revival
Language: Lietuvių
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeinaYuri/pseuds/MedeinaYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alenas mirė...<br/>Kanda kraustosi iš proto... Po velnių juk pagaliau jie buvo kartu!!!! Sumautas pasaulis! Sumauti nojai! Prakeiktas Juodasis orderis!!! Kanda nebeturi jėgų pykti... Liko tik liudesys, skausmas ir gedulas... Ar dar yra vilties???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipiška meilės istorija...

**Author's Note:**

> Taigi oficialiai nuspręsta, rašysiu kalba kurios niekas nesupranta XDDD
> 
> Saviterapijos kursas pasideda nuo... Dabar XDDD

#  Pirmas skyrius - Savigailos liūnas 

_Meilė amžina. Meilė niekada nemiršta. Meilė nugali viską._  
Skiedalai.  
Meilę nužudyti gali taiklus dūris į širdį. Meilę priima šaltas medinis karstas, molinga dirva... Meilę nugali pilkas, kietas, bejausmis, marmurinis antkapis.  
Numarinti meilę lengva - tereikia nužudyti vieną iš įsimylėjelių...

Šitokios mintys jį kamavo nuo pat **tos** dienos...  
Nuo tos pat akimirkos kai jis išvydo medinį karstą ir keturis žmones: du ieškotojus ir du egzorcistus liūdnais veidais... Tačiau nei vienas iš tų veidų nepriklausė **jam**  
 _Nelaimingas atsitikimas_  
Toks buvo jų verdiktas. Kaip kitaip paaiškinsi, kad gindamas Nekaltąją relikviją nešantį vaikį nuo Akumos jis puolę jį stačiai galva. Ir įveikė. Tačiau jo kova išjudino šalia buvusį pastatą, kuris ėmė virsti, visgi jis spėjo patraukti berniuką bet nesuspėjo pasitraukti pats. Kai Lenali ir Lavis jį ištraukė buvo per vėlu, jis jau spėjo atšalti ir kraujas išbėgti pro medžio padarytą skylę jo krutinėj. Jo širdis buvo sunaikinta...  
Paguodos žodžiai. Jie jo nesugrąžins.  
Šalti ir tušti žodžiai. Bereikšmiai.  
Tekančios ašaros. Jų - ne mano.  
Raudos. Vėl gi - mano lūpos sučiauptos.  
Aš buvau šaltas, stiklinis, ledinis. Kekvienam į mane pažvelgus pasidarydavo šalta.  
Niekas nematė kaip mano viduje kilo visa naikinantis viesulas. Mano širdis kraujavo kartu su jo širdimi. Naikinau visą, ką turėjau savyje, tačiau skausmas vistiek liko. Žmonės klausinėjo manęs kaip visa tai pakeliu. Sakė koks aš stiprus. Valingas.  
Šunsnukiai, jie nežinojo nieko. Arba bent jau fantastiškai apsimetė.  
Nes man nebuvo lengva.  
Aš nebuvau stiprus.  
Aš nebuvau valingas.  
Kai žmonės lankė salėje krištoliniame karste gulėjusį mano mylimąjį, dėdami ant dangčio raudonas rožes ir dėkodami, nes išgelbėto vaiko Nekaltoji relikvija buvo paskutinis raktas į pergalę prieš Nojus. Ir jo auka tapo jų viltim.  
Tuo metu aš troškau pradėti rėkti, daužyti viską iš eilės tol kol paaiškės, kad tai - tik blogas sapnas, kuris išnyks ryto aušroje **jo** glėbyje. Ilgainiui aš primčiau. O tada susivokčiau, kur esu ir pulčiau jį kaip alkanas žvėris, suplėšyčiau jo drabžius į skutelius ir taip pamylėčiau, kad jis visą dieną negalėtų atsisėsti...

Tačiau taip nebuvo. Aš stovėjau vienui vienas prie krištolinio karsto žvelgiau į jo veidą, baltą oda, blyškis lūpas kuios ankčiau konkuravo su vyšniom. Raudoną randą, einantį kaire jo veido puse nuo pat kaktos paslėptos po netvarkingais baltais plaukais iki pat kairios lūpų pusės su jomis taip ir nesusijungdamas, ir akių vokus slepiančius pilkas netgi sidabrines akis. 

-Atleiskite, nenoriu trukdyti, tačiau mes privalome jį tuoj pat palaidoti. - mano mintis permušė įkyrus vieno iš ieškotojų balsas,   
-Galite eiti su mumis jei norit. - pridėjo kitas.   
-Ne, ačiū. - Teištariau, nors jaučiausi siaubingai, mano balsas išliko ramus.  
-Turiu daug tvarkytinų reikalų. - tai pasakęs išėjau.  
Melavau. Neprivalėjau niekur eiti. Mat Komujis man davė išeiginę.  
Tad nužygiavau į mūsų, ne - savo kambarį.

Nors elgiausi ramiai ir tvirtai. Aš norėjau mirti.

Tačiau kažkas vis mane sustabdydavo...


End file.
